Calm the Darkness
by larinia713
Summary: Kurt is the last of the first-born Pures, beings that can defeat the Darkness but not on their own. Sebastian is the leader of the Fallen, currently hiding out as Warblers. With his help, Kurt will claim his birthright and defeat Darkness once and for all. Kurtbastian Big Bang 2012-13 submission. Full author's note and warnings inside!
1. Chapter 1

This is my submission for the 2012-13 Kurtbastian Big Bang. I suck at summaries and warnings and author notes, so please bear with me!

Summary- Kurt is the last of the first-born Pures, beings that can defeat the Darkness but not on their own. Sebastian is the leader of the Fallen, currently hiding out as Warblers. With his help, Kurt will claim his birthright and defeat Darkness once and for all.

This is an AU! I have taken canon events and turned them on their heads quite a bit. So please keep an open mind. My tumblr is always open for asks (same as my ffn name).

Warnings- Homophobic slurs (though nothing past what happens in canon), violence, graphic supernatural scenes, implied human sacrifice, small amounts of self harm for said sacrifices, weird thoughts on after-life and death, pseudo-character deaths. Rated M for these warnings, there isn't smut in this work.

* * *

**Calm the Darkness**

**Chapter 1 **

"Kurt, come here buddy," Burt called from the living room.

Kurt slowly dragged himself into the living room from his place of sulking at the dining table. He had taken to sitting in his normal chair, head resting against his folded arms, staring off to his right side. Burt knew what his son had been thinking of, looking for, and trying to remember.

"Now, I know this is going to be a rough day. I am going to be strong for you, but I need you to try to be strong for me too." Kurt nodded with his eyes cast down towards where his father was holding his hands. Burt continued through his tight throat, "Mommy would be very proud of us, you know. Very proud of you." Kurt nodded again and Burt wrapped Kurt in his arms and crushed his son to his chest as he sniffed and bit back the tears that started to gather at the edge of his eyes. _How am I supposed to be everything for Kurt. I was barely anything before Elizabeth, and now she is gone._

Burt was already drained. It had been 4 days. 4 days of phone calls. 4 days of neighbors dropping off food (none of which Kurt had been eating). 4 days of meeting with family members and funeral directors. All that was left was one last good-bye.

"We are going to go to the church in a few minutes, but before we go, there is something I want to give you." Burt then reached over to the coffee table to where there was a small square box sitting.

"Kurt, this was your mother's. She wore it every day from the time she was 16 till she had you. It's something very special of hers that she wanted you to have when you turned 16 too. But, considering the circumstances, I think she wouldn't mind me giving it to you a little early." He finished with a slight huff of a laugh trying to coax out a smile that had been missing for so long from his son's face as he put the box into Kurt's hands that were folded loosely on his lap. Burt remembered when he first asked Elizabeth about the necklace and the giddy smile she wore as she told him what she thought was a ridiculous story from the ages.

_"Ok, Liz, you gotta tell me," Burt states with a smile. "You promised. What is with the necklace? I have never seen you without it on and we have been together for over a year now." _

_Elizabeth Thomas just smiled coyly at her fiancé. He has asked about said necklace at least twice a week since he proposed a little over a month ago. _

_"I will make a deal with you," she smiled. "I will tell you the night before our wedding. But until then you have to stop asking about it and just accept it." _

_Elizabeth couldn't help but start to giggle at the faces that Burt was starting to make. He started off excited because he thought he was finally getting his answer. Then fell to disappointment when he found out he would have to wait. And finally a lovingly calm expression won out. Burt smiles so brightly that Elizabeth thought that he could out-shine the sun. _

_"I promise," Burt whispers as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll be patient and wait till you're ready to tell me. But it better be a good story," he adds at the end with a mockingly stern face._

_Elizabeth couldn't help herself. She tilts her face towards Burt to give him a quick peck on the lips and sighed. _Lord, how she loves this man.

Kurt finally seemed to find himself somewhat when the box touched his palms. He startled a little and looked up to his father who nodded encouragingly. Slowly, Kurt lifted the hinged lid to reveal a small piece of jewelry. In the dull light from his mother's favorite lamp, Kurt saw what resembled a ball of yarn; threads grouped together crisscrossing along the surface. His nimble fingers picked the medallion-like pendant out of the box. It was flat on the back but the crossing threads added texture to the front that he couldn't resist stroking slowly with his index finger in awe. No bigger than a dime and made of two metals; one so golden it looked almost white, the other dark as a moonless sky.

Burt watched his son lovingly hold onto a physical piece of his mother that Kurt never knew existed. The delicate chain was hanging in front of Kurt's knees. Finally after three days, Kurt spoke looking up at his father sheepily.

"Can I wear this today, Dad?"

"Of course, Kiddo. Sure." Burt took the chain and asked Kurt to turn so he could clasp it around Kurt's thin neck. Burt didn't see the single tear that fell from Kurt's right eye after he turns his back to him to have the necklace put on. He also didn't see how, as soon as the clasp engaged on the necklace, right before the tear fell from Kurt's cheek, the gold in Kurt's eyes grew to overtake the blue in the true mark of his birthright. Kurt had now, officially and entirely too early, been marked as Pure.

* * *

"Did you see that?"

"What, Nick?"

"Watch the little boy. Tell me if you see what I just saw," Nick gasped from his position next to the tall blonde. The shade of the tree was blocking the three of them from being too noticeable among the other funeral goers. After all, why would three seemingly teenage guys be at the funeral of a middle-aged housewife during what would normally be a school day.

Jeff and Blaine immediately focused in on the small boy in a black suit and tie walking away from the casket after putting his white rose on top of it.

"I think that he is her son. What of it? I don't think that it's too hard to believe he would be here for his own mother's funeral, Nick," Blaine scoffed.

"No, you tool. Look at him. I need to be sure I didn't imagine it," Nick pleaded.

At that moment, Jeff gasped, and Nick knew that he had just confirmed what Nick had seen. The boy was wearing a very familiar looking medallion. _But he's too young..._ Nick thought.

"Okay guys. What's this about? I don't see what the fuss is about."

"Blaine," Jeff whined exasperatedly, "Look at his chest. See it now?"

There, resting in the center of the young boy's chest was the signal. Laying in such contrast against the black tie was what looked like the mark of the Pure. Nick was almost positive it was, but before he calls it in, he needed to be sure.

Shoulders slumped and head slightly down; Nick pressed away from the tree and started to approach the slightly balding man and the young boy.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Mr. Hummel." Nick said sadly.

"Thank you son. Do I know you?"

Nick had always been quick on his feet in improv situations like this. He was the go-to guy when they need to quickly get information in times like these, where no one would have dreamed they needed a plan.

"No sir. But I knew your wife. I'm Sam," Nick lied. "She was my favorite customer at Rays. She would always come to my line to check out if she saw me. I'll miss her."

Burt looked taken aback. Elizabeth never mentioned a favorite cashier, but then again, why would that ever come up in a natural conversation.

"Thank you for coming today. I'll never realize how many people's lives she touched just by being her," Burt shrugged as he stuck out his hand for Nick to shake.

After accepting the gesture, Nick kneeled down in front of the young boy to get a closer look at the necklace he had noticed from farther away. Nick held out his hand for the boy to shake like his father. If Nick knew one thing, it was that children loved being treated just like their adult counterparts. The boy just stared at him however. Blue eyes, with the slightest touch of gold at the center, were mist filled and confused as to why a random stranger was holding his palm out to him.

"Kurt, its okay, kid. He just wants to shake your hand," Burt told him softly. Kurt nodded at his father and raised his hand for Nick to shake.

As soon as Kurt touched his palm to Nick's, Nick saw it. He kept his balance and face straight as he watched the gold in the young boy's eyes swirl and start to overtake the blue at the moment of contact, before the young one dropped his gaze from Nick's face. Nick dropped his hand and stood to walk away back to the tree while Burt and Kurt headed the opposite direction to their waiting car.

Back at the tree, Jeff and Blaine were both standing stiffly. They knew what he was after, but Nick could see that they wouldn't wait for the information to be given at a safer time and place.

"Well...," both asked nervously.

Nick just sighed and let his shoulders fall down and head shift to the side a little while he reached into his front pocket to pull out a cell phone and started dialing. Jeff sighed and pulled his fingers though his shaggy blonde hair while Blaine huffed and started to pace 10 feet away, mumbling about how bad this was going to turn out, how much yelling there was going to be.

As soon as the call is picked up, Nick heard an exasperated voice on the line. "What is it now, Nick? I'm kinda busy."

"Trust me," Nick sighed, "I don't want to be making this call any more than you want to receive it... But... we have a problem. A big problem."

"...How big...?"

"We found another of the Pure. But-"

"That is hardly news Nick. Every one of you fools seem to find at least one every couple of months. Then we go through all the genealogy work and investigate. Only to be left we enough paperwork and family charts to fill the Library of Congress and no true first-born Pure to be had. Why are you wasting my time?"

"BECAUSE HE WAS MARKED THIS TIME," Nick yelled, finally cutting back in and drawing the attention of both Blaine and Jeff as he did so. He took a few calming breaths before starting again. "We were here to investigate one of the last lines of the first-borns and this kid… He's marked and that's not all either... I shook his hand and his eyes flashed gold. I'm fairly certain mine would have changed if we had held it a little longer, but he didn't really look at me more than he needed to and dropped my hand as soon as he could. _His_ eyes definitely changed though."

"Alright, call in the rest of the guys we will meet in two days and figure this out. Is there anything else I should know now?"

Nick sighed, he really didn't want to mention how young Kurt seemed to be. He knew it would end in his ears bleeding from the inevitable rant that came from the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, um, he's young to have the mark."

"How young, Nick? Stop stalling and just get it all out there. I don't have the time for this."

Nick took a deep breath, then exhaled into the phone, "Eight, maybe nine if we are lucky."

The other end of the line went silent. Nick was about to pull the phone from his ear to see if the call has been dropped when he heard an extremely frustrated sigh.

"Dammit... Get everyone together. Everyone, now." And with that, the line was cut off.

Nick silently closed the phone and then placed it back into his front pocket. Jeff and Blaine had been watching his every move anxiously and intently since he yelled.

"We have a lot of work to do guys. Time to gather the rest. We have two days before we meet."


	2. Chapter 2

Lima North Middle School was Kurt's own personal hell. He didn't have any friends aside from a tenuous, barely-there, friendship with Finn Hudson. And that was only because their parents had been dating each other for the better part of a year and Finn and his mom moved into their house 2 months ago. But they weren't anywhere near being step-brothers. Not that they knew of yet.

No, he really didn't mind all that much. After all, next year he would be going to McKinley High. Kurt had high hopes that being in a bigger school would afford him more opportunities to find others that shared his interests. Not that many boys in Ohio knew all the words to the entire _WICKED_ soundtrack.

He knew that wasn't the only thing holding him back from having friends though. Kids talked and gossiped and spread rumors without any warning here. Regardless of the fact that he had never held another boy's hand, let alone looked at one longer than socially acceptable, he was already labeled. Kurt knew that he was gay, even though he isn't yet 15. What he didn't understand was how everyone else could talk about him without him being _out_. _Didn't someone have to be out for others to be able to judge and ridicule? Otherwise it was just speculation, right?_

In two weeks he was going to be out of middle school and turning 15. Kurt couldn't wait till his birthday. His dad had promised to take him to the DMV first thing the morning of his birthday for his driver's permit. Kurt was beyond excited. He had the whole summer free. No whispers would be heard from behind his back for the next two and a half months and he would have plenty of time behind the wheel of a car with his dad to chat and laugh with. Then all he had to do was wait one more year for his license and car. Yes, Kurt Hummel could wait 13 more months for freedom.

Being able to just drive away from Lima, even if only for a day, was a constant daydream for Kurt. Kurt didn't ever want to leave with any sort of permanence yet, but to get away for a few hours when the whispers got to the point where they were screams echoing in his mind would be a relief.

_Just two more weeks, Kurt. You can do this,_ he thought to himself. It had been his mantra for the last month of school. Just counting down the days. Keeping his head down and mouth quiet. _10 more days. Monday thru Friday, and one more week and you're out of this school forever. On to bigger and better._ He should have known it was too good to last...

* * *

Tuesday afternoon changed everything. Fear, sadness and anger bubbled up after being kept in for far too long, letting loose a hurricane of change that Kurt Hummel never would have expected.

_SMASH!_

Kurt rubbed his left shoulder, wincing as the blood rushed to the point of impact from being pushed into his locker once again. After the initial pain started to ebb away, Kurt bended down to gather his books and papers that had flown out of his hands from impact before they were trampled by the cattle known as the student body rushing its way out of the halls to leave for the day. No one else was going to help him clean up the mess, might as well just suck it up. _Eight more days. Eight more days. Eight more days._

Kurt's mantra was interrupted by a hand holding out a few of his worksheets and notes. Looking up, Kurt noticed the hand was connected to Finn. Kurt's jaw was slightly open as he accepted his papers and stood up.

"Looked like you could use some help," Finn said bashfully with his stupid, crooked smile.

They had never given more than a passing head nod or murmured "hello" in the hallways before now. All year Kurt had endured on his own. Even when their parents started dating, nothing changed between them. Finn kept to his herd of jocks and Kurt kept to himself. Carol and Finn moving in with him and his dad didn't change anything either. Unless you could count the amount of cheese puff crumbs Kurt had to constantly vacuum up or the impossible-not-to-recognize scent of sweaty teenage boy that permeated the house when Finn came home from practice.

"Wh-why did you just help me?"

"I- hey look I'm sorry, you just looked a little upset, and I figured you could use some help..."

"Finn. Stop." Kurt knew there is something else going on Finn's head, he just had to dig for it. Living in somewhat close proximity to the other boy had given some insight into his confusing brain. And it wawdstuld have le? Otherwise its definitely not somewhere Kurt traveled to often.

Placing the papers and books into his bag, Kurt continued. "What do you want, Finn? You never talk to me at school. What is it you need that can't wait till we get home?"

"I need a favor."

"And just what in the world would I have, or could do, that would help you?"

"Well, you see, I asked Santana out on a date and she said she would only go if I could get a date for Brittany too. And then Brit said that you were cute and I just thought that maybe you would want to go out with us," Finn said all in one giant breath.

For the second time in as many minutes, Kurt's mouth was hanging open in shock all because of Finn Hudson. Students continued to bump into him as they scurried through the halls to get to their various after-school clubs and sports teams like he wasn't even there. Finn didn't get jostled at all, which irked Kurt even more.

"No," was all Kurt says as he turned to head out of the school.

"But, why not?"

"Arrghh," Kurt groaned before turning around. "Because maybe, I don't know, I don't want to go on a date with Brittany."

"Why not?"

"Finn, I don't want to. What is so hard to understand about that? Are you sure you did hit your head too much this year from being sacked all season?"

Kurt hoped this was the end of the discussion. He hoped that Finn would finally take a hint and just go ask Puck or some other meathead jock to go on a double date with the ditsy cheerleaders.

"I just don't get it. Santana and Brittany are hot. Just come out with us. I'll pay for all of it. Just help me out, dude."

Kurt didn't know what caused him to do it. Maybe it was the "dude" that Finn threw out at the end of his statement. Kurt hated that type of nickname, that type of familiarity with someone who knew nothing about him. Maybe it was the locker check from five minutes ago, and all the ones from the rest of the year that had stacked up into this moment. Or maybe, it was just that Kurt's subconscious was tired of him lying to himself and others and had just been waiting for the right time to betray Kurt and let itself be known.

"I'M GAY, FINN!"

And there it was. It was finally out for the world to hear. All the rumors and insinuations about him could finally be put to rest. Kurt wouldn't have to wonder why people whispered behind his back anymore. He had just given them the exact ammunition to torture him further.

Kurt heard his words echo faintly down the mostly empty hallway. There were only a few people still rifling through their lockers for various books and sports gear, but every pair of eyes were now trained on him.

Kurt sniffed slightly, squared his shoulders, and slowly turned his back on Finn to finally exit the building clutching his arms around his chest. He found his necklace under his shirt briefly before pulling it out to seek more comfort just by looking at it. He walked as fast as his legs could carry him to his dad's garage since it was closer to the school than home. The whole way feeling like a weight had been lifted off his heart just to be put back into the heavy consciousness of his mind. _I didn't get to tell my dad first._

When Kurt caught the first glimpse of the garage, his whole body felt lighter. His dad would know what to do. Burt would be strong and understanding. He'd help Kurt get through this. It wasn't going to be an easy time for Kurt for the rest of the school year.

_Eight more days._ Kurt saw Burt come out of one of the bays to talk to a costumer that just walked up. _Eight more days._ He was only 100 yards away from his dad's warm, sure hugs. 100 yards away from acceptance. _Eight more days._ Kurt was close enough now that he can see his father's eyes twinkling at him. He could also see his father's smile start to fall as he took in Kurt's appearance, the now slumped shoulders and devastating frown covering Kurt's face. Fingers playing with the edge of his mother's necklace, one of Kurt's few comforts left to him from the woman that he still misses so much. _Eight more days. Eight more days. Eight more days. _Finally his dad's arms are around him, crushing Kurt's face into the flannelled warmth of his solid chest.

"What's in 'eight more days', kiddo," came Burt's worried first words.

Kurt wasn't even aware that he had been chanting his broken prayer aloud, he had been too busy trying to find comfort in his father's presence and the fell of the ridged medallion under his fingertips. In the smell of Old Spice aftershave and motor oil, with just a hint of citrus from his hand de-greaser.

Sucking in a ragged breath, he melted into his father and breaks down, "The end of my second hell."

It was simple and true. He had lived through his mom dying and in eight more days, he will have made through Lima North Middle. There was nothing left for him to worry about with his dad this close to him, so he pulled back and replaced his worried, tear stricken face with a strong facade.

"I think we need to have a family meeting tonight Dad. Something happened at school this afternoon and I don't think its going to be easy to be Kurt Hummel for the next two weeks."

Burt quirked his head a little and brought his brows together in an unspoken question, so Kurt continued.

"I...," Kurt swallowed. His tongue suddenly felt swollen, heavy with self-doubt and pain. He knew Burt would still accept him and love him. He had just shouted it to Finn in a hallway with strangers, so why was it harder to tell the man who had seen him through everything else in his life?

"I'm gay, Dad. I got upset today after having to deal with some crap and I just came out and yelled it and by the time homeroom starts tomorrow everyone in town will know," Kurt finished with his eyes starting to tear up in shame.

Burt reached out and grabbed his son back into a fierce hug. "I have never been disappointed in you, Kurt. Don't start thinking anything less than that now. I can see it in your eyes. We'll figure this out and make sure you'll be safe. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't understand Dr. Moore. Why is this meeting necessary? You really didn't give me any clues when you demanded we show up today."

Burt Hummel was not happy at all with the principal at this particular moment. After last night's family meeting in which Kurt came out to Carol and explained the whole of the situation that led him to shouting it out in a school corridor, the house phone rang with Kurt and Finn's principal demanding an audience with Burt and his son the next morning, first thing, before Kurt attended any classes.

"As far as I can tell," Burt continued before Dr. Moore could even take a breath, "my son has been being harassed by several students during and after school without provocation. However, it is me and my son sitting in your office, at a meeting with you, which you _demanded_ of us, after you called us at home well after school hours. Kurt is a good kid and a damn good student. What is the problem?"

"Mister Hummel! Please sit down and I will explain," pleaded Dr. Moore. She indicated for him and Kurt to sit down on the wide leather sofa in her office after she shut the door behind them. Burt didn't even wait to get into the privacy of her office before starting his rant, now she was just trying to control the damage that could possibly come from this fallout.

Kurt ducked in with his head a little low after watching his father berate Dr. Moore and proceeded to rush to the couch hoping that his father would comply and join him so they can get out of this office quicker. He really didn't want to miss the last days of reviews before his final exams next week.

After Burt huffed and plopped ungracefully onto the sofa next to Kurt, Dr. Moore continued.

"I understand that you are highly upset at the events that have taken place at my school."

"That is the understatement of the century," Burt huffed out indignantly while Dr. Moore just plowed through her speech.

"And I am just as unhappy. I assure you. I didn't know how targeted Kurt had been. This is why I requested you see me immediately this morning before Kurt attends any classes." Dr. Moore dropped into the armchair across from the two Hummels. It had taken a great deal out of her to pull of her resources for this to try to make it up to a student that she felt was truly magnificent.

"This may, well, _may_ isn't the right word. This _will_ upset you. But I am pulling Kurt out of his classes for the rest of the year."

At that Burt stood back up and started to yell incoherently down to the principal, while Kurt started to curl into himself.

_So this is where it starts. I can't even finish middle school._ Kurt placed his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward to press the heels of his hands to his eyes which had started to fill with hot, bitter tears. _I guess I should have seen this coming. If Dr. Moore doesn't even want me here, how is McKinley going to be any different. I might as well crawl under a rock till I am old enough to move away. No one will accept me here. I am only going to be alone the longer I stay. I can't believe that now I want to leave Lima and never look back._

Kurt didn't even realize that he had been sobbing throughout his internal monologue till he felt the couch dip down on either side of him and two sets of hands reached to calm him. One of each of the adults hands on his back, the others on his forearms trying to get him to calm down and breath. _Right, because the last thing I need is a panic attack on top of everything else,_ Kurt thought bitterly.

"I don't understand," Kurt said. "I am a good student, I don't cause trouble. Its less than a week till finals. I need to be in class to keep my grades up."

"Actually, Kurt you don't. Your grades are far superior enough for you to be exempt from your finals. I have spoken to all your teachers and they all have agreed, and you aren't to be penalized and will maintain your flawless attendance record as well as your GPA."

"Wh-what? ... I don't understand Dr. Moore," Kurt stuttered between harsh breaths.

"Kurt, I think you are magnificent. You are beyond an exemplary student. However, I have walked the halls of McKinley, and trust me when I say, its not for you."

At this, Kurt started to curl into himself again and more tears were starting to fall down his cheeks.

"No, no no no, Kurt. Not like that. I mean that you won't be challenged there. You wouldn't be able to fly. You are too good to sit through mediocre classes like you have here. Which is why, if you and your father have time today, I have arranged for you two to meet with an old friend of mine at Dalton Academy in Westerville."

Dr. Moore then rose from her place beside Kurt to cross to her desk for a thick manila folder.

"That's a bit far for a meeting on such short notice," Burt stated, still not sure exactly where this might be heading.

"I understand that, sir," Dr. Moore said as she resumed her place on the couch next to Kurt, handing him the folder. "But Dalton is the best school in the state for academics and any number of extra-curricular activities that Kurt may be interested in later on. They are also a boarding school, which would help with the distance. In that folder, Kurt, are all your transcripts, attendance records and academic award certificates. Also there are 4 letters of recommendation from three of your former teachers and me.

"A former, close friend of mine is on the admittance board for the school and has agreed to meet with you today if you can make it out there. It is an extraordinary opportunity for Kurt and if his meeting with the board goes well, he will have a full scholarship."

Kurt stared at the folder in his lap. He tried to bring himself to open it and look at the recommendation letters but was too stunned by all the information Dr. Moore had just given him. _I have teachers that think I'm worth something? That think I can do better than plain ole public school?_

Burt was equally stunned.

"So, this is a boarding school that requires insane amounts of recommendations and awards plus an interview just to get in? How much money are we talking about here Dr. Moore? Just because I own business, doesn't make me exactly Bill Gates, ya know?"

"Mister Hummel, I assure you, I worked on this all of last night. As long as Kurt is his usual, wonderful self for his interview, there isn't a doubt in my mind that he will be admitted and be so with a full scholarship. Including room and board."

Burt stood up and looks down at the principal till she rose as to meet him. As soon as Dr. Moore was steady on her heels, Burt lunged at her and wrapped her in a hug.

"Thank you for this, for doing this for my son. I don't think I could ever repay you for this."

"Its no problem at all Mister Hummel," she said looking down at Kurt's now slightly happier looking face. "Just make the interview by the time of one o'clock and be yourself, Kurt. That will be payment enough."

* * *

By 2pm, Kurt was mentally exhausted. Thankfully he managed to convince his dad to stop back by their house for a change of wardrobe before heading out to Westerville. It wouldn't do to show up for an interview with an admittance board in just skinny jeans and a plain button down, so he changed into his best charcoal slacks and matched it with a light, dusky blue button down, a dark blue tie and a black vest. Deciding it would be best to hold off on some of his more extravagant accessories, he was content to just have his necklace around his neck, under his shirt, pressing close to his heart. Kurt felt like his mother was there giving him strength and love, calming his nerves as much as possible through the heirloom. He knew he needed to impress these people, to show them that he would be worth the investment and an immaculate addition to the student body, and he would damned if he didn't make his mother and father proud.

Walking out of the large meeting room, Kurt's eyes searched for his father, his mind reeling over the events of the interview.

_Burt had been only been allowed to be in the room for the first half of the meeting where the admittance board asked a variety of questions to Burt about his son. Everything from the simply obvious things such as any medical concerns to harder answer queries like why Kurt would be a good addition to Dalton. _

_Burt did the absolute best he could in Kurt's eyes. His father went on and on about how great of a student Kurt was. From how he would have different assignments from his peers because the normal curriculum wasn't challenging enough to the fact that he, at least to Burt's ears, sang like an angel. Burt insisted that Kurt was more mature than others his age and that he knew his answers probably sounded like every parent hopeful for a scholarship for their child. As Burt reached the door after being dismissed from his part of the interview, one of the board members stopped him with a simple statement that gave Kurt more hope that he would indeed be attending Dalton come fall._

_"Thank you for meeting us at such short notice Mr. Hummel. And for the record, you don't sound like 'every other' parent fishing for a scholarship from us." _

_Burt nodded once towards the sleekly dressed man before turning his gaze to his son. He winked once and stepped out to leave Kurt to impress the board in the best way that he could._

_At a board member calling his name, Kurt's head snapped back to the long table at the end of the room with 3 members of the admittance board. He approached the desk cautiously but confidently, knowing that he need to demonstrate how good he would be for this school._

_"Thank you for affording me this interview. I can't tell you how appreciative I am for the chance to hopefully attend this school. Dr. Moore spoke very highly of Dalton," Kurt gushed towards the board._

_"Well, Kurt your records speak extremely well for you," said the man Kurt remembered was the dean of Dalton, Mr. James Huntington, from their introductions. "You are most definitely qualified academically to attend Dalton. But you don't have very many extra-curricular activities in your transcript."_

_"No, sir, I don't. Lima North doesn't have many after school activities that were available to me. However, like my father said, I do sing. Maybe not like the angel like he insists, but he is slightly prejudiced in that aspect. Plus I work a few days a week at my father's shop as well. My extra-curriculars just aren't sponsored by the school I attend," Kurt spilled out before taking a cleansing breath, once again hoping that he had given the members a show of his diversity._

_"Your father's shop?" Dean Huntington asked._

_"Yes, sir. He is the majority owner of Hummel Tires and Lube in Lima."_

_"So on top of the academic achievements you have accomplished while being ahead of your other classmates, you also are holding down, essentially, a part time job. And you sing in your free time for fun. Is that it?"_

_"I think that about covers it, sir," Kurt said with a small little chuckle of nerves. He just hoped that these few things were enough to earn the scholarship._

_"Well, Kurt," Dean Huntington smiled at Kurt, and Kurt thought that it must be a rare thing judging by his fellows stunned expressions. "I think we have just about all the information we need from you. However, if you would like, I am sure I speak for me and my colleagues when I say, we would love to hear you sing something. Your voice while conversing is certainly unique. I can only imagine what you sound like singing."_

_"You want me to sing?" Kurt asked and at the nod from the small audience he started to steel his nerves to the fullest. He may not have ever had this type of pressure or audience watching him before, but if his scholarship was riding on just his voice, Kurt wasn't planning on letting it out of his grasp. He needed this and wanted it more than anything. So he took one last deep breath, opened his mouth and let the sound flow forward hoping against hope that his voice would tip the scales in his favor._

Kurt decided to walk through the doors out of the main office and into the long hallway at the front of the school to look for Burt a little further before trying to reach his father via his phone. _Besides, what would it hurt to wonder around a bit if I am going to be attending next fall anyway? _Kurt pondered.

Walking around the school took Kurt's breath away. There was marble and crystal everywhere. He snarkily wondered whose bright idea that had been in a school full of adolescent boys. Surely tuition didn't include damages to the vases and portraits along the walls when things got rowdy. And how could they not?

Kurt's thoughts were answered moments later when a dull tone tolled throughout the campus, sounding more like an old church bell than the shrill siren-like clanging he was used to. Suddenly the hallway was being filled with boys all wearing gray slacks just three shades lighter than the ones he was currently wearing and unfortunately made of some god-awful poly-blend material. Kurt shuddered at the thought of _poly-anything_ coming into contact with his fair skin. And on top there was a mixture, although all had the same white cotton button down and red and navy striped tie, from navy sweaters to red sweater vests and most prominently, a navy blazer with red piping. And all had the Dalton 'D' embroidered on the breast pocket area. Every boy seemed completely composed and wholesome. It was odd to see teenage boys walking about a campus and not hear slurs or see a group randomly torturing a weaker individual. Soon he noticed that every student seemed to be converging into a central location. _What in the world is going on?_ It was only a little after 2 in the afternoon; there was no way that school dismissed that early. Yet, everyone seemed to be filing out the doors to the quad out front.

Kurt filed out with the last of the stragglers to find a loose circle formed in the middle of the quad and his worry immediately grabbed him. _Oh god, they are going to publicly humiliate someone. What if they spot me as a stranger and drag me into their foray? Oh god, I need to get out of here. Fast!_

As Kurt started to back slowly up the stairs to the doors, a figure stepped into the center of the quasi circle. He looked slightly older than some of the other students but was still in a school uniform. Kurt figured the Asian looking boy to be senior and thus not attending next year when he would hopefully be walking these marvelous grounds.

"Ok, guys! Settle down," the student said. "Finals are next week." At this most of the student body groaned and a few threw out a rude comment about what the exams could suck. "Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. Most of you are going to start really cramming soon, myself included."

"Get on with it Wes!" someone yelled loudly from the crowd.  
Wes tucked his head down slightly huffing out a little laugh at the anxious crowd circling him. "Alright, you all know why we are here then. One last performance for the end of the year. The seniors will be missed," at this a group of fellow students came into circle behind Wes and got into a loose triangle formation. "But we have plenty of underclassmen that are more than up to the task to lead the Warblers forward next year. So without any further delay," another round of cheers started. "I give you the Warblers!"

Kurt didn't know what to expect. He had never heard of the Warblers before, but apparently they were a big deal to this school. Then he heard it, someone counting swiftly and snapping their fingers to the beat. Suddenly a sound started out that sounded like drums followed by the boys in the circle starting out with perfectly harmonized 'Oh's. Kurt started darting his eyes around looking for a band, trying to figure out where the bass and drums were coming from but not finding them anywhere.

He refocused his attention on the group singing and noticed a boy singing lead with dark brown hair that was perfectly styled and dapper looking in his uniformed blazer. Kurt also caught two other boys move up to flank the singer on either side, synchronizing their movement together, step-touching and swinging their snapping hands from behind their backs to their sides. When Kurt started to pay attention to the words being sung, he recognized the song instantly. It was one he had seen his mother and father dance around to when he was little.

"I bet her momma never told her why. I'm gonna try for an Uptown Girl..." the singer continued before moving back to the middle of the group, falling into the rhythm of the sharp staccato of their dance steps.

Kurt saw a number of different singers come out to take a line or two of the song: a shorter boy with overly gelled hair; a lanky, shaggy-haired blonde; the boy he recognized as Wes; a dark skinned boy with a huge, sun shattering smile. He watched them all, mesmerized by the fact that they had created a whole song using just their voices and that the crowd of boys was equally enthralled. All except one...

The boy was just as lanky as the blonde, but had hair the color of toasted wheat. And his eyes... His eyes hinted at being green at first glance. But even from a distance, Kurt could see more there, like there was some kind of timelessness about him. Almost like he had seen to many years compared to his young face. He couldn't help was watch the green-eyed boy's every move, which wasn't saying much. The boy was standing stone still in the crowd, and maybe that was why he drew Kurt's attention away from the performance. All the other students around him were dancing to the Warblers. His eyes only met Kurt's for a few moments before the song was finished and the crowd of boys swarmed the performers.

Once the crowd started to disperse, Kurt found himself being clapped on the back of his shoulder by his father to bring him back to the car. And even though he was still trying to get another glimpse of the intriguing boy, Kurt couldn't find him in the crowd. Kurt knew that he would never forget the way the boy's eyes flashed in the sun, the way they seemed to look right through his soul.


	4. Chapter 4

David stopped on the stairs he was descending with his friends and tilted his head slightly. He furrowed his brows too, as if trying to concentrating on some unknown source or thought.

Wes turned back to look at him with his own confused look. "What's up man? Why did you stop like that? We're going to be late."

David held up his hand signaling his fellows to give him a moment.

"Someone is singing," he whispered, like if he said it any louder the voice would disappear. Vanishing to ether before he could find the source.

Wes was starting to get impatient with David being as he couldn't hear anything, let alone someone singing. He gestured for the other Warblers to continue to their meeting space, but none moved, content to watch as David tried to listen to where the voice he was hearing was coming from.

"Come on guys. I want us in place before the halls get too crowded. Let's move," Wes complained.

But before Wes could try to get the Warblers to move again, David started slowly descending down the stairs again. He veered off to the right, towards the faculty office and meeting rooms instead of left to the courtyard where they were performing.

David walked purposefully towards the siren-like voice singing behind the thick wooden doors at the end of the corridor. Feet rolling fully from heel to toe to make as little noise as possible while the rest of his friends watched from the edge of the main foyer. Half-way down, David froze, jerking himself completely upright. The voice sounded clear and bright and had hope dripping from every note and he couldn't help but smile at the melodies he was hearing. David quickly beckoned to Wes to come closer so that he could hear the voice singing from the conference room.

Once Wes reached David's side and could hear the singing, a huge grin split across his face.

"Damn... It figures we would get a countertenor to audition the year I am graduating!" Wes breathed out incredulously. "Do you have any idea how well our harmonies would have rounded out if we had had this in the mix for our competitions?"

David smirked a toothy grin at Wes. "I promise that I will make sure we get him next year. Then you can come back and drool all over our new trophies."

"How do you know you will get the chance to have him here next year? It sounds like he is auditioning for a scholarship. You know that's not always a guaranteed thing."

"Don't worry," David reassured him. "I'll get Nick on it this afternoon after the performance. You know how Dean Huntington loves him. Next year, the Warblers _will_ have a countertenor."

Wes shook his head at David's very sure declarations. "I don't even want to know how you get the dean to eat out of the palms of your guys' hands, but if it gets the Warblers back on top... Let's get outside."

* * *

Sebastian watched the Warblers perform with disdain. Everything about average teenagers seemed so provincial to him. _Who cares who is screwing who? Who cares if Mommy and Daddy will buy me that new sports car?_ _Who cares whether or not you pass geometry? Seriously, you will never use it for the rest of your life, trust me,_ Sebastian thought. He couldn't believe almost half of his so-called brethren were taking part in this mundane human act.

Admittedly, they did sound good. The choreography needed some work though. Step-touch, swaying, and a few little weird mini kicks weren't very showy. At least it was something to do to waste time till their meeting. It also gave Sebastian a chance to observe current high school behavior.

Sebastian knew that he would have to matriculate again soon. It would be a good idea to know how he should handle himself. He definitely wouldn't want to act like he would have in the 20's or, Peace be damned, the 80's. _Who in the hell came up with the mullet hairstyle anyway?_ Not that he ever had one…

The crowd certainly seemed to love the Warblers though. Maybe attending Dalton wouldn't be as bad as some of the other schools he attended in the past to keep up his façade. All of them had to at one point. Having several teenage looking boys running around during the day when most others would be at school drew attention. Attention that none of them wanted till the timing was perfect. Hopefully their meeting today would finally pull the last puzzle pieces together and they would be able to flesh out the timing this time.

Sebastian was tired of waiting. For too long he has watched as Pure after supposed Pure was checked and trained, only to have them fail and leave him here. All he wanted was his own Peace. Why was that so hard to get? He had done everything he could. Well, almost everything. But he wouldn't go there. That wasn't an option, frankly because Sebastian didn't think emotions should have anything to do with finishing a job someone eons ago should have done.

And that was all Sebastian was here for. Finishing a job. Not his brethren. Not some foolish emotions. All he wanted was Peace.

As he is lost himself in his thoughts watching the performance, he saw a boy who wasn't in a uniform. Sebastian fixed his gaze upon the strange boy. He seemed like he should be familiar. Like Sebastian should know him from somewhere. But, where? He hadn't been in Ohio for almost 6 years. Hell, he hadn't even been in the United States for the past 3. This was just a quick trip, and then it was back to France.

The boy found Sebastian gaze and studied him just like Sebastian was doing. He took note of how young the stranger looked. There is no way he went to Dalton beside the fact that he wasn't in a uniform. His blue eyes were sharp though, like he could tell that Sebastian didn't belong here either. There was something there, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. It almost felt like something inside of Sebastian wanted to reach out and attach itself to the azure-eyed boy. Maybe Sebastian would bring it up at the meeting later to see if anyone noticed him and if they knew anything about him. There was something there, there had to be.

* * *

"Where the hell is Duval?" Sebastian demanded as he watched his brethren fall into the common room of the dormitory after the performance.

Several of the boys looked around to note that Nick was, in fact, absent.

"Chill out Sebastian. He'll be here in about 20 minutes. He's running an errand for Wes," David explained.

"Urrgghh, I will never understand why you all still try to play to human expectancies," Sebastian managed to grumble under his breath. Of course, David's snicker let him know that he at the very least had heard his complaint.

"You know we all still have to act like normal teenagers when we're here Seb. It would seem awful strange for us not to follow rules or help out our peers," David continued with a mocking pout, letting the other members in on Sebastian's grievance.

Sebastian huffed disdainfully out of his nose while slouching further into the overstuffed leather sofa and crossed his arms. If he had to wait, he would make sure that everyone was sure to know that he was unhappy about it. And everyone knew that when Sebastian was unhappy, no one would be. Thankfully they didn't have to wait long for Nick to return, but when he did, the atmosphere changed radically.

Blaine and Jeff were still bouncing around on their performance high, trying to get Sebastian to lighten up. David was content, going through all the genealogy work they had amassed in the last month, while Trent clicked away on a laptop next to him comparing notes. Other members just sat quietly or whispered to themselves, not willing to provoke their leader's wrath.

Nick walked in with his ashen face lowered and brow furrowed in deep confusion. He seemed to not notice that everyone, Sebastian included, was staring at him in silence. When Nick raised his head, he looked slightly shocked to see everyone's eyes on him.

"Woah, man. What spooked you?" Jeff asked in concern.

"I- uh… Yeah, um…," Nick stuttered. His own thoughts were tumbling around in his head faster than he could handle them. "Just give me a second. I need to process this a little more."

"You went to talk to Dean Huntington about a new Warbler member, not the end of the world Nick. What is going on?" Trent looked over the screen at him worriedly.

Nick huffed out a small, sarcastic sounding laugh. "You don't know how close you came to hitting the nail on the head with that one Trent," he sighed as he slumped down on the couch next to Sebastian, the only open space left.

Sebastian watched Nick close his eyes and rest his head on the back of the sofa, waiting just like everyone else for an explanation.

"So, you know that voice you heard David?" Nick asked, opening his eyes and turning his head to look over to the desk where he directed his question.

When David slowly bobbed his head twice, Nick continued. "Well, you were right. He was unknowingly auditioning for a vocal scholarship. He was singing raw and had nothing prepared. That was him with no warm up or anything, on top of having been interviewed with his father for almost two hours. So you know his voice had to be tired."

"While all this is all an extremely fascinating topic, what does it have to do with our meeting, Duval? I want to get out of this backward state and back overseas, preferably before my brain melts from under stimulation," Sebastian griped. He was about to start in again and get the meeting on topic when Nick stopped him.

"Kurt Hummel."

The brief silence that filled the room was obnoxious. Everyone was frozen in contemplation but Sebastian. He kept turning his head to look at his brothers, searching for a sign as to why the name rendered them all mannequins. Finally, Trent's fingers along his keyboard broke the quiet, along with the sound of a printer rushing out freshly inked pages.

"Kurt Hummel," Trent spoke as he gathered the pages and started to hand them out. "Father: Burt Hummel, owner of Hummel Tires and Lube in Lima, Ohio. Mother: Elizabeth Hummel, deceased. Maiden name Thomas."

"Trent, enough. We don't need that right now," whispered Nick in resignation.

Sebastian looked at Nick in confusion. This was the standard run-down they did with persons they thought would be Pure. Persons that could defeat the Darkness and allow them to move on to Peace. Why did it matter if he was auditioning for a scholarship? And why did Nick look like he had just seen a ghost?

"Kurt Hummel, as you can tell from your generously filled in bio-sheets is a Pure. You can read down and see he is descendant of that line through his mother, who was our last known 'true first-born'," Trent continued, unfazed by Nick's barely uttered protest.

"Yes, Trent, we know," Nick said more strongly this time before standing. "But I can tell you right now, our data is lacking. Kurt Hummel will be coming to Dalton next year. I convinced the dean that we, or rather the Warblers, needed a voice like his. But that isn't the problem."

"I don't get it," Blaine stated, his confusion mimicking several other's in the room. "What does the kid with the voice have to do with Kurt Hummel?"

"Because, Kurt Hummel _is_ the kid with the voice." Nick ran his hands over his face several times before pushing them through his hair. "He is also the kid from 6 years ago that I met at the funeral of the last 'true first-born' that Trent mentioned. You know, the one whose eyes changed. The one who was marked and has been for 6 years now _without_ our protection. And now he is coming here, he was also watching us perform earlier outside. He will be surrounded by us. Does anyone else see the problem with this?"

"You mean, he has lasted this long on his own," Jeff asked. After Nick nodded once again, Jeff finished his train of thought. "And now all of a sudden he is going to be around all us. _ Dammit_. Well, gentlemen… You know the protocol. Assess, calm, train and then hopefully this will be the last one. We don't have any other leads, right Trent?"

"No. Not for a long time. We were extremely thorough when we started Hummel's lineage work. As far as we can tell, he really _is_ the _last_ first-born."

Before Trent could finish his last inflection, Sebastian stood and promptly walked out of the meeting hall, crushing the lineage and bio sheet in his hands.

"Ok, I know I can be oblivious most of the time, but what the hell was that about," Blaine asks as he watches the door swing closed after Sebastian's abrupt departure.

"I would assume that it's because he is this close to finding Peace for himself that he is kind of pissed that he almost annihilated his last chance for it by telling us to stay away from Hummel till we were sure," Trent explained.

Jeff turned his head away from the door to look at Trent. He narrowed his eyes before demanding, "Till we were sure of what exactly?"

Trent sighed. "Hummel is, in fact, the last first-born Pure. After your guys' discovery of him 6 years ago we threw all other potentials out. We had been following a line that had led us to Ohio that went back for more than 250 years. When Seb got Nick's call, he contacted me. Since before that meeting, I've been working around the clock placing every single member of this boy's family further back than you can imagine. Further back than we normally go."

At this Nick raised his head off the back of the couch with his eyes and ears perking up at the odd tone of Trent's voice. "How far back are you talking about here," he asks.

"Too far if you ask me. But that isn't important right now. Kurt Hummel is, without a doubt, our last chance to defeat the Darkness and move on to Peace, if we chose to do so. If he truly has been marked for as long as we think, it's a miracle that he is still alive. We have our hands full now, because once he gets around us in a semi-permanent situation, his blood will draw the Darkness, whether we or Kurt are ready for it or not.

"That is why Sebastian walked out. He is pissed that he screwed up. He almost blew his last chance and I suspect that now, he is berating himself pretty damn bad."

* * *

Too many times Sebastian had played second fiddle when it came to taking charge of finding his own Peace. And now that he is in charge of it, this is what he does. He left the last know first-born Pure to his own weak, human defenses while he played it safe double and triple checking lineage and prophecy and myths around the globe. The urge to flog himself for his stupidity was too great to handle around so many of his brothers, so he left. No wonder he felt pulled toward the boy in the courtyard. Kurt was his last chance.

Then he made a choice. Sebastian would leave Kurt for the others to handle when he returned to Dalton as a student. They would protect Kurt for him while he searched for the reasons he failed before. He would _not_ fail again.


	5. Chapter 5

**One year later…**

Kurt couldn't be happier. Dalton was more than he ever could have expected.

He was challenged academically for once in his life but not to the point where he had to constantly stress or study frantically to keep his grades up. Because, let's face it, stressing out causes wrinkles and gray hair, and to be quite frank, Kurt just can't rock that look.

Living in the dorms wasn't as bad as he thought it would be either. Of course there was more than a few boys that needed to learn how to properly deal with personal hygiene, but it was no different than living with a few extra Finns, if he was honest with himself. Though he did admit there were far less Cheetos crumbs on his floor and he was extremely grateful for that.

For the most part, Kurt got along with his housemates really well. Kurt didn't bother to tell anyone up front that he was gay. Even if he knew that it wouldn't matter at Dalton, he just wasn't ready to breach that topic yet at a new school and he wanted people to like him as Kurt not Kurt- the gay kid. He boarded along with several of his fellow Warblers and even managed to gain several true friends along the way and didn't want to jeopardize anything.

When he first arrived on move in day, Kurt was absolutely petrified. Would he have a roommate? Would they get along? What about his other housemates? Did the no-harassment policy extend to living quarters or just classrooms? He felt like a lamb being led into the lion's den.

After his first week, he didn't flinch anymore when a locker or door slammed near him.

After his first month of being in the Warblers, he no longer worried that a clap on the shoulder would lead to him being thrown in a dumpster.

And after his first Christmas vacation away from his dorm-mates, he felt the loneliness of missing his friends. Kurt couldn't actually believe that he had people other than his father and Carole and Finn that would make him feel sad to be away from. So, he felt sad, but also giddy, because he realized that now he wasn't alone. People outside of his small pseudo-family cared about him as much as he did about them!

Kurt didn't get any solos with the Warblers in his first semester, but he held out hope. The Warblers were a finely tuned machine and he wasn't going to throw off the timing with a melancholy mood about not being able to show off his voice. He could wait, he had three more years with this wonderful group and that was more than worth it to him.

They didn't make it past regionals, but continued to perform and polish new dance skills and routines to keep themselves loose. The impromptu performances around the school and local malls blew Kurt's mind. When the Warblers opened their mouths, it seemed like time stopped for them. They drew everyone in and were loved by all. _Kurt_ felt like he was loved by all.

By the end of term, Kurt counted himself lucky in so many ways. He made it through his first year at an exclusive and highly academic school with flying colors and impressive grades. He had a close group of friends both in and outside the Warblers. And now, he was going to spend his summer working side by side with his dad in the garage to help pay for his glorious new Navigator that Burt bought him for his sweet 16! It was true that he could do without the grease stains under his nails, but he was meticulous about cleaning them every night, so there was no way he would have permanent damage to his nail beds like his father.

Kurt decided to spend the first 3 weeks of his summer vacation staying home. He had been invited to several different vacations around the country from various friends, but he really wanted to connect with his family again. Not being of legal driving age and having to depend on long weekends to make it back home took a toll on him. Kurt wanted to spend as much time with Burt to make up for all the lost weekends while he was away at Dalton.

Keeping up with his Dalton friends was entirely too easy over the start of summer break. They tweeted each other and tagged each other in Facebook pictures stating, "Wish you were here!" as a caption.

The favorite one of Kurt's was one that Jeff took of a massive showroom floor of a car show in Memphis. Jeff had tagged Kurt as a 1930's Rolls-Royce Phantom. He clearly tagged everyone as cars he though suited everyone's personality. Nick was a '65 Mustang with blue racing stripes. Blaine was a classically restored Elvis-like pink Cadillac that made everyone laugh hysterically. And Beatz was a horribly accurate recreation of a '69 Charger painted like the General Lee because of his small obsession with the Dukes of Hazard, though Kurt thought it had more to do with Jessica Simpson in those obscenely short shorts than the actual plot line of the movie. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as the accuracy of Jeff's tags and the comments of his friends about them. Whether they were protesting the selection or not, they all agreed that Kurt's was the most appropriate and he agreed. _Sleek sophistication _is_ my MO, after all,_ he thought.

As he was thinking about all the great cars that Jeff was able to see, Kurt continued with on with the task of doing a routine tune-up on an old station wagon in bay 3. Just as he was about to use the creeper to roll out from under the car after draining the oil, he heard the unmistakable throaty rumble that could only belong to one of the cars he was just thinking about and not a usual occurrence in _Lima_.

After sliding the rest of the way out from under the car, Kurt watched as a beautiful fire-red '67 Chevelle pulled up near the bay 3 doors. He squint his eyes against the glare of the sun reflecting of the windshield and moved out of the bay to tell the visitor to move to the parking lot near the office, that he couldn't block the bay door. When he rounded the front driver fender, he recognized the shocking head of bright blonde hair behind the wheel.

"Jeff! What are you doing here?" Kurt asked in astonishment. "I thought you would be chasing cars all across the east coast like a rabid dog for the rest of the summer."

Jeff chuckled, slipping out of the car before wrangling Kurt in for an affectionate bro-hug and patting his back.

Burt watched the scene silently. He had only caught a few glimpses of Kurt interacting with his friends at Dalton and all of them had been after a competition. He had never seen their interactions when the spotlights weren't a variable so the hug and Kurt's willingness to accept it threw him for a moment.

"Well, we ended our trip early since I was able to find this beauty so quick," Jeff stated as he motioned to the car.

"You mean the whole reason for the trip and the car shows, was so that you could _buy _one of them?"

Jeff grinned cheekily, "Yep, pretty much!"

"Wow, great job then. I love the color. It certainly fits your need to stand out."

"Hey, hey. None of that now. You know I can't help it. You try your best to stand out too, you know," Jeff stated knowingly. Kurt had tried to alter the school uniform no less than 4 times in his first month at Dalton and had been caught every time.

"Yeah, I know. I can't help but pull focus. But listen, you can't park here. I can't have the bay blocked. If you want you can park over near the office. I should be done in a few minutes if you want to hang out for a bit," Kurt said gesturing to the other side of the shop.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with something," Jeff stated. After receiving Kurt's curious gaze he continued. "The car is immaculate. But something happened on the way home. Every time I make a hard right turn or hit a bump in the road, I hear a loud grating sound. It sounds like it is coming from one of the wheels, but I have no clue what I'm looking for. So can you check it out for me? I might know what a good car looks like, but I am a total doofus when it actually comes to maintaining one!"

Kurt caught the look his father gave him from his own bay and made a gesture towards Jeff's car and then to the bay that was open between them. Once he received a curt nod from Burt, Kurt told Jeff to pull into the garage and he would sort it out after he finished with the station wagon.

Jeff watched as Kurt milled around the garage grabbing different parts and reaching into the car's engine. They talked idly about their summers so far. Jeff's being more exciting but Kurt's being more fulfilling in Kurt's eyes.

Burt watched the two boys interacting all through Kurt's routine from across the hood of the muscle car between them. He was happy his son was able to talk to others now. Kurt had never been as open as he had now that he was attending Dalton. And with their policies, Burt was starting to hope that Kurt could start to grow and experience things like any other teenager. He didn't want him running around town and throwing himself around, but he secretly waited for the first time Kurt brought a boyfriend home so that he could try out his intimidating father act. Watching them, he thought that now would be an excellent opportunity.

Kurt finished pouring in the last quart of oil before replacing the cap and letting the hood fall with a dull thunk. He noticed his dad approaching and was just going to introduce his dad to Jeff formally but Burt waved him off.

Once Burt reached the boys he looked over Jeff's car appreciatively, not saying a word. Kurt quirked his eyebrows at his father's odd behavior. Normally Burt relished the chance to meet and talk to new people. He had never seen him blow someone off, even if it was so that he could look at a beautiful car.

Finally after making all the way around the Chevelle, Burt spoke.

"So, I hope you don't mind, but how safe of a driver are you?" He asked Jeff directly, ignoring his son's further confusion.

"Actually, I am fairly good sir. I'm Jeff, by the way. I go to school with Kurt, but I am a year ahead of him. So I have had my license longer than just a few months," Jeff replied jokingly and Kurt had to stifle the giggle that was threatening to force his way out. There was no way Burt was going to let that little jab go.

"Well, just be safe when you're driving my son around. And don't let me catch you in the back seat together," Burt said with a focused stare aimed at Jeff before adding, "I'm going to lunch now. I expect you to be still working and keep it PG while I'm gone boys."

The gasp from Kurt was so loud it was almost comical but before either boy could respond Burt was already walking out of the bay to head down the street to his favorite deli for lunch, proud of himself for rendering the boys speechless and properly terrified. Both boys stood standing side by side, a shell-shocked reality settled into Kurt's bones and pure indignation and hurt crossed Jeff's face.

"Why didn't you tell us Kurt?"

_Well, I guess it's time to bite the big gay bullet now,_ Kurt thought.

"I had a great opportunity by going to go to Dalton. Not only would it be a great learning environment and challenge me intellectually, but I saw it as a chance to let people know me as me, not my sexuality," Kurt stated then looked down at his steel-toed boots before kicking an invisible rock. "It was kinda nice just being Kurt. Not _the gay kid_, ya know?"

Jeff looked at Kurt like he had just seen heaven and hell at the same time and Kurt was not at all prepared to analyze that at the moment. He was too worried that one of his closest friends would end up turning on him now. Sure, Dalton protected him at school, but it wouldn't keep other people's prejudices away from his everyday life. Hope was all Kurt had to hold on to now.

"Come here Kurt," Jeff requested. Then he pulled Kurt into a fierce hug, making sure none of his skin touched Kurt's. "You should know better than that about me. And the rest of the Warblers for that matter. If we didn't like you because of your sexuality, then we wouldn't get along with almost a third of the school. Dalton is a safe haven for a lot of guys. Don't worry."

At that Kurt breathed a sigh of relief. He always thought that his Dalton friends wouldn't mind that he was gay, but hearing it out loud gave him a new sense of calm.

"Thanks Jeff. I think I really needed to hear that," Kurt murmured against his friends shoulder before moving back. "Now let's take a look at that car of yours!"


End file.
